


the most remarkable thing about you

by veter_v_osoke



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cole is dead and Hank is lonely, Connor is an neurodivergent teen, Depression, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Mentions of Suicide Attempts, Russian Roulette, Teen Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-20 13:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veter_v_osoke/pseuds/veter_v_osoke
Summary: Подросток надоедает своему соседу-алкоголику.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	the most remarkable thing about you

Сраное утро. 

Ему нужно было не поддаваться на скулеж Сумо и сначала выпить сраного кофе, а потом уже выходить во внешний мир с его серым небом, серым асфальтом и серым воздухом. Хэнк поежился и перекинул через запястье шлейку поводка. Никогда. Никогда больше. Вот сейчас они дойдут до поворота и оттуда по-быстрому вернутся в дом, Хэнк нальет себе бурды из кофеварки и, может быть, даже поспит. Хотя бы попытается побарахтаться немного в мутной, вязкой полудреме, прежде чем переться на работу.

Он бросил взгляд на свой дом, шагая мимо него уже второй раз. Да, видок у дома не очень. Какой хозяин, такой и дом — у него самого тоже явно видок не очень. У соседа было не лучше, такой уж райончик, взять хотя бы вот этот дом, по левую сторону.

Хэнк глянул на унылый фасад такого же типового дома, как и его собственный, выкрашенного в такой же серый цвет, как и его собственный, и напоролся взглядом на ребенка, который сидел на крыльце.

Хэнк от неожиданности вздрогнул. «Я вообще знаю, кто живет в этом доме?» Не так чтобы точно. Надо подумать: за последние три года он, кажется, ни разу не разговаривал с соседями. Он перестал разговаривать с соседями три года назад, когда… — тут он себя оборвал.

Ребенок был в худи, с капюшоном и непокрытой головой, и постоянно двигал руками, перебрасывая что-то мелкое из ладони в ладонь. Ему было на вид сколько — лет двенадцать? Четырнадцать? На секунду они с Хэнком встретились взглядами — даже с такого расстояния можно было разглядеть, что глаза у парня были темные. Хэнк отвел взгляд первым.

И как он сразу не заметил этого мельтешения? Сраный кофе — напомнил он себе — без него я человеком не стану. Сколько там осталось до поворота?

Парень легко привстал с крыльца. Мимо Хэнка, по разделяющей их дороге проехала легковушка. В этом году как-то быстро похолодало, не как обычно (на самом деле он уже и забыл, на что похож обычный год). Чертова прогулка. Чтобы он еще раз встал в такую раннюю срань. Сраную рань. Что бы он еще раз в такую сраную рань… Видишь Сумо, что я для тебя…

— Мне нравится ваш пес.

Хэнк дернулся от неожиданности и резко обернулся. Сумо, предатель, и не подумавший его предупредить хотя бы настороженным ворчанием, безразлично присел на асфальт, воспользовавшись заминкой. Тот самый пацан, который только что сидел на крыльце серого дома, сейчас стоял рядом с Хэнком и смотрел не него в упор. Снизу вверх, хотя из-за упертой уверенности во взгляде казалось, что сверху вниз.

К тебе подкрадывается пацанва, а ты не слышишь. Хуевый из тебя коп, Хэнк.

Мда, что он хуевый коп — это, конечно, не новость.

Хэнк окинул пришельца с ног до головы одним долгим взглядом и автоматически подумал: ни разу не похож. Пацан был черноглазый, белокожий, на правый глаз у него свисали зачесанные на бок темные кудряшки — у них с женой никогда бы не получилось такого ребенка.

И он старше. Коулу сейчас было бы…

Нет. Достаточно.

Если судить по лицу, то под его взглядом пришелец ни капли не смутился и продолжил тем же преувеличенно жизнерадостным голосом:

— Как зовут вашу собаку? Мне нравятся собаки.

В сочетании с безэмоционально-серьезным лицом его голос звучал странно.

Не дождавшись ответа, парень спросил:

— Я могу её погладить? — из горла серой худи торчала его белая шея, он больше не перебрасывал что-то незаметное из руки в руку, но пальцами всё равно двигал, как будто нервно, хотя нервозности ни голос, ни лицо его не выдавали.

Хэнк, удивляясь самому себе, буркнул:

— Это "он".

Сумо с интересом приподнялся и сделал два шага пацану навстречу. Предатель.

Почему он сам встал как вкопанный? Почему они стоят и смотрят друг на друга? Какого черта он не может просто…

— Я могу его погладить? — Пацан не шевелился, явно ожидая разрешения. Он не пошевелился, даже когда Сумо с интересом стал нюхать его пальцы, только стоял и смотрел на Хэнка с «можно?» в глазах. Из-за внезапно завязавшегося тугого узла в груди и за невозможностью другой реакции, Хэнк предпочел разозлиться. Он хотел кофе, он не хотел общаться с чужими надоедливыми детьми.

Нет, не так, он больше не хотел кофе. Теперь он хотел выпить. Вот так и идет нахуй день, в который он осмысленно хотел остаться трезвым.

Хэнк хрипло сказал:

— Пацан, вали отсюда, мы заняты, — и потянул Сумо за поводок. Сумо послушно посеменил по привычной траектории.

Всего лишь дойдем до поворота — и домой.

Парень, вместо того, чтобы уйти, остался по его правую руку, как был, но за пару секунд подстроился под его шаг. Следом он открыл рот и с этого момента не затыкался ни на секунду:

— Ваша собака очень большая. Я не думал, что такие бывают. Я не большой знаток собак, но они мне нравятся. Это сенбернар? Нужно погуглить породу. Сколько ему? Аманда не хочет, чтобы мы заводили собаку, но я пытаюсь уговорить её купить мне рыбок. Убеждаю её, что мне это будет полезно. Что общение с животными развивает эмпатию.

Сраное утро. Сраный кофе. Его сраное желание побыть хотя бы раз взрослым, ответственным человеком. Сраный соседский ребенок.

Кто всё-таки живет в этом доме? Как будто это имеет значение.

Хэнк остановился. Сумо казался запутавшимся.

— Чего тебе надо?

Пацан в ответ молча моргнул.

— КАКОГО ЧЕРТА ТЕБЕ НАДО? — даже если это прозвучало грубее, чем следовало, Хэнку было все равно. Он не подписывался развлекать чужого ребенка.

Кажется, если бы парень был котом, он прижал бы уши к голове.

— Я хотел погладить вашу собаку и узнать… — кажется, его пальцы тряслись. От нетерпения и желания добраться до Сумо или от того, что Хэнк закричал?

Хэнк снова выдохнул и сказал спокойнее:

— Пацан, вали отсюда.

Пацан снова моргнул. Снова посмотрел Хэнку в глаза, чуть склонив голову к плечу. А в следующую секунду развернулся и пошел прочь, бесшумно ступая своими кедами по асфальту.

Это было… неожиданно.

Он так напугал парня?

Вот и хорошо, вот и замечательно. Не станет к нему больше лезть. Будет знать, как…  
Хэнк не стал смотреть, сядет ли он снова на крыльцо или сразу же пойдет в дом. И мысль, что сейчас слишком холодно, чтобы сидеть на крыльце, особенно, когда тебе сколько? Двенадцать? Четырнадцать? — промелькнула у него в голове совершенно против воли.

Его это не волновало. Его ничего из этого не волновало.

Он плюнул на ответственность, на поворот и на обязанности, натянул ленту поводка и быстро зашагал к своему дому. У него перед глазами стояло лицо пацана, слегка склонившего голову. Хэнк мог бы поклясться, что в эту секунду был способен пересчитать каждую родинку, каждую веснушку у него на коже, так четко отпечаталась у него на сетчатке эта картина, так четко он видел этого ребенка перед собой. Он был ни капли не похож, но это не значило, что он не мог одним своим существованием напоминать.

К черту кофе, Хэнку надо было выпить. И поскорее.

Не сказать, что он был особенно работоспособным в этот день.

***  
Через два дня - кажется, что два, Хэнк предпочел считать, что два. На самом деле, трудно было сказать точно: не то чтобы в последние дни он толком приходил в сознание.

Через два дня он лежал в постели и не хотел подниматься, но заставил себя. Он забыл на ночь закрыть окно, и холодное серое утро снова смогло влезть в его дом. У него самого во рту как будто кошки насрали и больше всего Хэнку сейчас хотелось перегнуться через бортик чего-нибудь и поблевать. Но ему было уже нечем, он только и мог, что подавлять рвотные позывы.

Он открыл входную дверь и, пока смотрел на затылок ребенка, который сидел у него на крыльце, чуть не задохнулся. Слишком похоже это было на…

Нет, лица ребенка было не видно, но он знал, что это не Коул. Он надеялся, что это не Коул. Как надеялся, что он не сходит с ума, хотя был готов, конечно, к тому, что его крыша дала течь.

Ему уже снилось что-то подобное, не один чертов раз, но мог же он понадеяться хотя бы на секунду, что эти прошедшие три года были сном, а то, что сейчас происходило по-настоящему?..

Нет. У него сжало грудь. Хватит. Достаточно. Прекрати.

Сидящий на крыльце повернул голову на звук открывшейся двери. Темные кудряшки. Встревоженное лицо, как будто его застали врасплох. Глаза у него были черные, не голубые.

— Я учусь фокусам с монетой, — сказал он вместо приветствия и действительно показал монету, зажатую между средним и указательным пальцами. Пальцы на ладонях он поджал, цепляясь ногтями за рукава худи, как будто ему было холодно. Собственно, на улице и правда было не так чтобы жарко, всё-таки осень. И раннее утро. И какого черта он делает здесь ранним утром?

Хэнк хрипло сказал:

— Это частная собственность.

— Я — Коннор. Мы теперь соседи. Аманда говорит, с соседями нужно быть вежливыми. Как вас зовут?

Вежливыми, да, блядь, то, что ты тут расселся, это просто верх вежливости. Хэнк попытался проглотить одновременно облегчение из-за того, что ему не привиделся немного повзрослевший Коул, и разочарование — из-за того, что ему не привиделся немного повзрослевший Коул. И заодно справиться с рвотными позывами.

Этот пацан ко всем соседям так же цепляется?

— Ты слышал, что я тебе сказал? Проваливай, иди упражняться со своей сраной монетой куда подальше, — ух ты, его даже хватило на довольно длинное предложение.

Парень встал. Тревожное выражение у него на лице не вязалось с его жизнерадостными, невозмутимыми интонациями:

— Как ваша собака?

— Ничего.

— Я к вам еще загляну.

— Не стоит.

— Меня зовут Коннор.

— Мне все равно.

Глядя на то, как парень шагает по асфальтированной дорожке, Хэнк подумал, что с пацаном было что-то не так. И что Хэнка это ни капли не касалось до тех пор, пока пацану не придет в голову поджечь его дом или украсть его собаку.

Впрочем, сгореть, не приходя в сознание, было бы неплохо. Но чертов огонь мог бы перекинуться на другие дома, а это никому не было нужно. И Сумо мог бы пострадать.

— Чертов любопытный пиздюк, — пробормотал он себе под нос.

С работой теперь придется повременить, его ждали выпивка и револьвер.

***  
Не то чтобы три года назад его жизнь кончилась, нет. Но она как будто приостановилась. И последние годы всё тянулось бесконечное серое нечто, в которое он проваливался всё глубже — по колени, по грудь, казалось, еще чуть-чуть и серая тина польется в горло, в нос и зальет глаза. Но пока что этого всё не происходило, и он продолжал идти.

Он никогда не просил о помощи и начинать не собирался. Тем более, кто бы мог ему помочь? Он устал ненавидеть себя, а еще он устал от сухих щелчков револьвера. Чертова русская рулетка. Первое время она его хотя бы волновала, заставляла что-то чувствовать — но больше нет. Одна отрада: еще немного и револьвер окончательно остановит этот нескончаемый путь по грудь в болоте, навсегда.

Он налил себе еще и крутанул барабан.

***  
В лицо бил свет, а кровать под спиной была холодной и жесткой. Новый чертов день. Хэнк еле-еле перевернулся на бок и не смог нащупать одеяло. Черт. Он приоткрыл глаз. Напротив него сидел ребенок и держал голову Сумо на коленях.

Его сердце пропустило удар.

Ребенок был такой белокожий, что почти светился. Лицо у него было знакомое, но это было не то лицо. Сосед. Чертов сосед.

Справа был стол, и это явно не было похоже на его спальню. Хэнк снова уснул на кухне, ну что же, на этот раз он хотя бы не проснулся в луже собственной блевотины.

Он разлепил губы, язык еле ворочался во рту:

— Чего тебе здесь надо?

— Мне нравится ваша собака.

— Чего?

Пацан помолчал, а потом добавил:

— Я звонил, вы не отвечали, и я пошел проверить, всё ли в порядке.

— Тебе нечем заняться?!

— У меня каникулы.

Они молчали, пока Хэнк лежал на полу и пытался привыкнуть к свету. Свет жег его сетчатку. Ему хотелось блевать.

— Я думал, вы умерли.

Хэнк закряхтел, пытаясь подняться с пола:

— Лучше бы так и было.

— Но потом вы захрапели, и я понял, что вы не умерли.

Какая срань.

— Я могу сделать вам кофе. Меня однажды в школе заставили сделать кофе, а потом вылили мне его на голову.

— Кто?

Можно просто говорить и ни о чем не думать. Никогда больше ни о чем не думать.

— Мой одноклассник. Аманда много кричала. Но он был не горячий, так что…

— Кто не горячий?

— Кофе. Я не пью горячий кофе, поэтому я сделал не горячий кофе. Я вообще не пью никакой кофе. Он выглядел как-то не так, но главное, что он был не горячий. Пока вы окончательно не проснулись, я пытался довести вас до спальни.

— Каким в жопу образом, если ты едва до плеча мне достаешь?

Парень пожал плечами:

— Я сильный.

О, Господи.

— Но, видимо, недостаточно.

Как он спросонья только пацана не пришиб. Не пришиб же? Какого черта он здесь забыл и почему не…

Господи, чего ему от него нужно?

— Тебе в школе сейчас быть не надо? Ты вообще ходишь в школу?

Парень как будто напрягся.

— Сейчас ночь, вы забыли выключить свет, а я его не трогал. Я же сказал про одноклассника. Я хожу в школу. У нас сейчас каникулы. Аманде это не нравится.

«Аманда — то, Аманда — сё».

— Аманда — это кто? Твоя мать?

Парень рассмеялся, а потом как будто сам испугался своего смеха. 

Сказал серьезно:

— Нет, я с ней живу, она обо мне заботится, она мне не мать.

— Если заботится, то считай, мать.

— Нет, — Коннор покачал головой, и Хэнк не стал дальше настаивать.

Сидеть на полу было так же тяжело, как и лежать. Нет, тяжелее.

— А что бы ты делал, если бы меня не оказалось дома?

— Мы бы с вашей собакой вас подождали.

У него вообще нет инстинкта самосохранения?

— Это пес. И его зовут Сумо, — судя по тому, как безмятежно Сумо выглядел при удачной попытке взлома, надо было назвать его шерстистым предателем. — А ты влез в чужую собственность.

— Я могу его погладить?

Хэнк только сейчас понял: пес лежал у пацана на коленях (придавил его колени к полу — так будет вернее), но пацан не прикасался к нему руками, не получив на это разрешения.

— У тебя все в порядке, парень? — ему было слишком хуево для таких разговоров, но он не смог сдержаться и не спросить.

— В каком смысле?

— Ты можешь погладить Сумо, если ответишь на мой вопрос прямо.

Пацан посмотрел ему в глаза, как будто через силу, потом сморгнул и отвел взгляд.

— Спрашивайте.

Он хотел знать, не аутичен ли пацан и что это у него за каникулы такие, когда им не положено быть. Но потом он снова посмотрел на его занесенные над мохнатым боком Сумо руки и напряженную спину и вместо этого спросил:

— Эта Аманда тебя не слишком шпыняет?

И где она вообще, если ты по ночам шароебишься по домам старых алкоголиков?

Пацан полуулыбнулся, как будто ожидал другого вопроса. Очень разумно с его стороны было ожидать другого вопроса. Кто же виноват, что Хэнк старый сентиментальный дурак. Детектив, который не задает неудобные вопросы, ха.

— Она слишком меня опекает. И я думаю, это можно назвать шпынянием.

Слишком опекает? То-то я смотрю ты посреди ночи спишь в своей постели, а не гладишь чужих собак.

Пацан явно решил, что сказал достаточно и разрешение получено. Сумо толкался носом ему в руки — шерстяной старик всё еще помнил, что раз в доме есть дети, значит, его будут гладить. Это была болезненная мысль, и Хэнк попытался от неё отмахнуться. К тому же тошнота подкатывала к горлу уже невыносимая. Еще чуть-чуть, и его вырвет прямо здесь. Удивительно, как еще не.

— Так, — он наконец смог встать и привалился к стене, — я пошел блевать в ванную, а ты сиди здесь, пока я не вернусь.

Пацан глаз не поднял, сосредоточенно проводя ладонями Сумо по спине, но когда Хэнк уже забил, думая, что он не услышал и не ответит, пацан четко сказал:

— Да, Хэнк.

Он явно вчера слишком мало выпил для всего этого дерьма.

***  
Хэнк думал: пожалуйста, пацан, можно ты отсюда съебешься?

Они сидели за столом уже некоторое время. Пацан снова достал свою монету. Удивительно, но вертеть её в руках у него хорошо получалось.

— От чего у тебя будет больше проблем? От того, что я сейчас отведу тебя домой, позвоню в дверь и выйдет твоя Аманда? Или от того, что ты вернешься обратно так же, как и пришел?

Пацан пожал плечами. Его худи была в собачьей шерсти, и это было, конечно, совершенно не подозрительно. В любом случае, это дело пацана, как он будет по этому поводу объясняться перед опекуншей. Она же опекунша, если не мать? Может, тетка? Бабка?

Хэнку и так, судя по всему, было слишком сильно не наплевать, раз он сразу же, как только смог держаться на ногах, не взял пацана за капюшон его худи и не выставил за дверь. Стыдоба. Надо было так и сделать.

— Это Аманда тебе сказала, как меня зовут?

— Я спросил. Аманда сказала, что вас зовут лейтенант Хэнк Андерсон, — он натянул рукава худи до запястий. Движения пальцев у него были нервические, но монета между пальцев порхала бодро.

— И зачем ты у нее обо мне спрашивал?

И откуда она знает, кто я, если мы ни разу не контактировали? Или, может, контактировали, но он не помнит? Звучало вполне правдоподобно. И всё равно эта Аманда казалась всё более и более подозрительным человеком. Вся эта семейка с каждой минутой казалась ему всё более и более подозрительной.

Хэнк ужасался себе самому: у него на кухне сидел чужой странный пацан, а он сам был так ненормально спокоен.

Пацан пожал плечами.

— Нужно быть знакомыми с соседями. Чтобы с ними дружить.

Но мы-то с тобой не знакомились! Ты просто сказал: Я — Коннор.

"Дружить".

Хэнку надо было выпить.

За окнами проехала машина и полоснула по стенам светом от фар. Пацан проводил машину глазами и сказал:

— В нашем районе убили человека.

— Да? И откуда ты это знаешь?

Пацан пожал плечами. Это у него вместо непринужденной беседы, что ли? Разговоры об убийствах? А что дальше? Он спросит…

— Так сколько Сумо лет?

Хэнк сказал предостерегающе:

— Пацан…

— Коннор.

Точно.

Можно было бы послать его еще раз, но Хэнк вздохнул и сказал:

— Ему семь.

— Это много?

— Для собаки — прилично.

Коннор кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от собственных рук.

Самое отвратительное во всем этом: это было неплохо. Сидеть с другим человеком на полупустой кухне, пока он занят своей монетой, пока Сумо тихонько ворчит, лениво толкая лапой старый изгрызенный мяч. Совсем неплохо было на своей собственной кухне разговаривать с живым существом, которое может тебе ответить, даже если тебе не нравится, как оно тебе отвечает.

Это немного напоминало дежа вю. Нет, палимпсест. Картинку, нарисованную поверх другой картинки. Хэнк подумал, что впервые за годы он мог бы приготовить завтрак. Он мог бы приготовить завтрак, как он раньше готовил завтрак Коулу…

Сейчас в холодильнике вряд ли нашлось бы что-то, из чего можно сделать даже омлет.

Отвратительно. С этим нужно было кончать, так что Хэнк сказал:

— Вставай, тебе пора домой.

Коннор отвлекся от монеты, и Хэнк подумал: "В моей жизни не может быть хороших вещей. Не должно их быть".

— Давай, давай, быстрее, и так уже засиделся.

Коннор стрельнул монетой в карман худи и встал, не пытаясь спорить. Потом улыбнулся:

— Мне приятно было с вами познакомиться.

Он ужасно улыбался. Слишком светло. Хэнк подавил раздражение.

— Мне приятно было познакомиться с тобой, Сумо.

Хэнк не выдержал и стал его подгонять:

— Давай, давай.

Если его увидят здесь, то что бы ни он, ни пацан не говорили, выглядеть это будет отвратительно, и они оба не отмоются. «Может быть, об этом раньше нужно было подумать?» — вопрошал голосок у него в голове. Я отходил от похмелья. Я не думал. Мне было о… Отходил от похмелья я.

Спорить с самим собой — жалкое занятие.

Явно посомневавшись, Коннор протянул ему руку, но почти сразу убрал её. Что это должно было значить?

Хэнк не отошел от окна, пока не удостоверился, что Коннор пересек улицу и пролез в окно своего дома на первом этаже. Потом Хэнк пошел спать. На кровать на этот раз.

***  
Разбитое окно он заметил только утром.

**Author's Note:**

> The most remarkable thing about you standing in the doorway  
> Is that it's you and that you're standing in the doorway  
> And you smile as you ease the gun from my hand  
> And I am frozen with joy right where I stand
> 
> "Going to Georgia"  
> The Mountain Goats


End file.
